


It's Funnier In Enochian

by videogamedoc87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah...this just kinda popped into my head. I blame Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Funnier In Enochian

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely unbetaed. I threw it together in about thirty minute . Don't judge me too harshly please

"It's funnier in Enochian." 

That sentence kept playing in Sam's head. Over and over. There had been sadness behind those words, a hint of loneliness that the angel didn't frequently show. Sam pulled Dean aside one day and filled him in on his observations. 

"Yeah I've seen it too," Dean said with a heavy sigh. "But what can we do about it? I mean it's not like we can learn Enochian..." he trailed off at the gleam in Sam's eyes. "Oh no. Uh uh. I'm not learning ANOTHER obscure language. I'm not. Nope. Not happening." 

Sam reached out and grabbed Dean by the shoulders, "Not even for Cas? Come on Dean. He's given so much to us. Let's do something for him." Dean's shoulders slumped slightly and Sam knew he'd won. "Fine. Alright smarty-pants where do we start?" Sam smiled. 

 

Three months later

**"When are they going to start paying better attention to their surroundings?!"** Castiel muttered as he toted the Winchesters into the bunker, one slung over each shoulder like sacks of flour. With a grunt, he lay Sam down on his bed and then Dean, knowing they would immediately ask for each other upon waking anyway. 

**"May as well make it a little easier for them. And me,"** he stroked a hand over each of their foreheads before heading to the kitchen. He muttered to himself as he started coffee and found the ingredients to make pancakes. 

**"Stupid humans. Always getting into trouble and not calling until the last minute."**

**"Yeah well Dean is stubborn you know that."**

Cas dropped the now empty jug of milk and turned quickly. Sam was leaning against the door, a small smile on his face. He'd changed into sweats and a T-shirt that obviously belonged to his brother. It was too tight and almost too short. He poured a large mug of coffee and slumped at the table. Cas was still frozen when Dean stumbled in a few minutes later. He was also in sweats and he blindly poured a cup of coffee and took a big swig before realizing the angel was frozen. 

"Did you break Cas?" He asked his brother who was grinning into his cup. "Maybe a little? He was muttering to himself in Enochian and I answered back and then he froze." Dean rolled his eyes. "You had to ruin the surprise didn't you?" Smacking Sam on the back of the head he made his way to Castiel. 

 

**"Cas. You OK?"**

**"Yes Dean. I am fine. But I do not understand. When did you do this?"**

**"That was all me actually,"** Sam chimed in. **"I'd noticed you seemed lonely for your brothers and sisters so I thought we could give you a little taste of home."**

The next thing the brothers knew they were on the couch being hugged within an inch of their lives as Cas sobbed into Dean's shoulder. 

**"I think he likes it Sammy,"** Dean said with a grin, his own eyes a little wet. Sam sniffled and nodded, throwing his arms around his brother and their angel. 

**"Thank you. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. It means...well it means a lot,"** Cas blushed as he realized he was basically lying in their laps. 

He turned to Sam and laid a hand on his cheek. Leaning in he kissed the younger brother gently, enjoying how Sam's eyes fluttered shut. Dean cleared his throat, "Um...should I lea..." he was cut off as Cas leaned over to kiss him as well. He pulled back after a few minutes and rested his forehead against Dean's. 

 

**"I cannot express what it means that you would learn my language just to be nice. So that's how I expressed my gratitude. Thank you. So very much."**

Sam yawned, "I'm still beat. Who's up for a nap?" Dean nodded and they pulled Cas to Dean's room and cuddled them between them. 

**"Sleep my darlings. I will watch over you**


End file.
